charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Witch Effort
Last Witch Effort is the 11th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary Alone. Out of options. Out of time. A decision is made that could affect The Power of Three and irrevocably change The Charmed Ones forever. Humanity hangs in the balance in the coming showdown between good and evil. Characters Returning * Neena * Cole Turner * Rennek * Coop * P.J. Halliwell * Tamora and Kat Mitchell * Melinda Halliwell * Henry Mitchell Jr. * Henry Mitchell * Chris Halliwell * Wyatt Halliwell * Leo Wyatt * Kyle Brody * Penny Halliwell * Patty Halliwell * Melinda Warren * Sam Wilder * Victor Bennett * Warren-Halliwell Witches * Prue Halliwell — (Family Photo Only) Plot Phoebe and Coop continue to work to bring the family back together. Phoebe called Sam to help try and wake up Paige with no success. Coop tells Phoebe that while Sam can't help Paige, him being there is still a good thing because now they have a way to contact all the other Whitelighters in hiding. However, a frustrated Phoebe confess to Coop that she can't do it on her own, but he assures her that she isn't alone, she has him. Up There, Leo is trying to reason with Neena, telling her that good and evil can not live together because they will destroy each other and inturn destroy the Earth. But Neena cold-heartedly replies that it isn't her problem. Leo then tells her she will be destroyed along with everyone else, she reveals that the unification will open a portal which she will use to return to the All and be with her Love. Leo tells her that he know that this isn't her, but Neena then tells him the Elders and the Angels of Destiny are to blame for shaping the world around her and messing with her children, making who she is now and she is tired of fate dictating everything. Leo tells her that dozens of innocents and Whitelighters have died because of her actions, she tells him that she has never killed anyone good. Neena insists that she played by the rules, but no more. She then combines the Upper Regions and the Underworld, causing a violent thunderstorm to brew on Earth. Back at the manor, Victor arrives to watch over the kids and realize from Henry's bad attitude that he was having doubts about his life with Paige. Victor then starts to tell Henry about his own life being married to a witch and the struggles they faced and his regrets he has about walking out on his family. Henry thanks Victor and rejoins Phoebe and Coop with a new attitude to help find Piper and Paige. Phoebe realize that she can tap into the Power of One to contact her sisters. Phoebe then performs a ritual, drawing a triquetra on the floor and communicate with her sisters telepathically. Meanwhile, the universe is coming apart at it seems. She tells her sisters the world is ending and encourages both Piper and Paige to and find their way back to her. Piper decides to trust Cole and bites the apple again so a portal open. This time it sends her home. Kyle and Paige go into the light and they end up in an alternate version of the Manor where they meet Grams and Patty. Paige wants to see her adopted parents and is excited to finally be able to meet her big sister Prue, but Patty tells her there wasn't enough time and things are a little more complicated with getting Prue to join them. Paige insists that they need Prue's strength to help claim back the Upper Regions. However, Patty assures her that they are still pretty powerful without her. She is then introduced to the entire Warren/Halliwell line and told that the whole family is needed to save the world. Power Used *Telekinesis - Neena *Healing - Sam (offscreen, failed) *Telepathy - (with a spell) Phoebe Spells Altered Dominus Trinus *Cast by Phoebe to create a telepathic connection between sisters *An altered version of Dominus Trinus :Hear now the words of the witches, :The secrets we hid in the night. :The oldest of gods are invoked here, :The great work of magic is sought. :In this night and in this hour, :I call upon the ancient power :Bring together we sisters three. : Embrace the power. : Unite the power! To Unite The Red and Blue Orbs *Cast by Neena ::Iungo, Iunxi, Iunctum. Trivia * Original title before publication: "The Power of One". * This is the fourth cover where Piper exhibits her power. * This is the first cover in which Phoebe levitates. * Tess Fowler, who illustrated Issue #6, is illustrating this issue as well. * This is the comic which has the most returning characters. * Cole Turner and Kyle Brody return again for this comic. * Sam Wilder, Victor Bennett and Patty Halliwell make their first appearance in the comics in this issue. * Melinda Warren makes her first appearance in the comics in this issue and meets Paige for the first time. * As of this issue, Piper has been missing for three comics so far and been with Cole all along. * As of this issue, Paige has been technically dead for two issues. * Henry finally meets his father-in-law in this comic. * All 3 sisters appear to be displaying their powers on the cover - Phoebe, Levitation; Piper, Molecular Combustion; Paige, Telekinetic Orbing. * The title Last Witch Effort is a reference to the saying "Last ditch effort", meaning a desperate final attempt. Its figurative use dates from the early 1800s. * Due to the fact that Phoebe is the only sister pictured in the B cover, it is possible that she will make the important decision affecting the Power of Three. * Paige's appearance on the cover A is based on a Season 5 photo shoot while Phoebe's on covers A and B are all Season 8 photo shoots. * The cover of the comic is also similar to the cover of a Charmed novel Paul Ruditis wrote entitled The Brewing Storm. * None of the sisters use their active powers in this issue, the only spell cast is by Phoebe so she could communicate with Piper and Paige. * Paige showed excitement at the possibility of seeing her sister Prue for the first time. The two have never met so far. * All the Warren witches can be seen in this episode. (except Prue) * The spell used by Neena is in latin and means: To join, joined, joined. Charmed-Season5 016.jpg PhoebeS8.jpg Alyssa04.jpg Alyssa10.jpg 05da.jpg Gallery Previews Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_3.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_4.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_5.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_6.jpg fgfgfgfg.jpg Covers Issue 11 cover a.jpg Issue_11_cover_b.jpg sdjdj6.jpg|Complete Cover A (with titles) 33ujj.jpg|Complete Cover B (with titles) Sketches ax6aa.jpg av45a8+.jpg aba5e823.jpg 0249.jpg 0413.jpg Issue_11_sketch_4.jpg Issue_11_sketch_5.jpg Issue_11_sketch_6.jpg Issue_11_sketch_7.jpg Issue_11_sketch_8.jpg Issue_11_sketch_9.jpg Issue_11_sketch_10.jpg Issue_11_sketch_11.jpg Issue_11_sketch_12.jpg Issue_11_sketch_13.jpg Issue_11_sketch_14.jpg Issue_11_sketch_15.jpg Issue_11_sketch_16.jpg Issue_11_sketch_17.jpg Issue_11_sketch_18.jpg Issue_11_sketch_19.jpg Issue_11_sketch_20.jpg Issue_11_sketch_21.jpg Issue_11_sketch_22.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9